


Really

by CeliaEquus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Car Sex, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Hence the 5+1, Kink Meme, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Many sexes, Possible future moresome, Prompt Fill, SHIELD Daddies, Slash, Stucky - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Bucky and Steve are found 'in the act', and the one time they walked in on another couple.  Prompt fill for the kink meme.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really

1 – The kitchen

"Really?" Bruce said. "Are you _trying_ to be cliché?"

He didn't seem phased at all as Bucky and Steve sprang apart, and began to straighten their clothes. Bucky struggled to tuck himself away, and Bruce nearly laughed at Steve's shamed expression while rubbing his backside. It wasn't any of his business what they got up to, and quite frankly he didn't need the mental images. Unfortunately, it seemed unlikely that the picture of Steve Rogers, pants hanging off one leg, the other leg crooked around Bucky Barnes's back as the latter thrust away, would disappear.

"I'm not touching anything else in here until I know that every surface you've come into contact with – so to speak – has been cleaned thoroughly," he continued, taking his bottle of water from the fridge.

"Sorry, Bruce," Steve muttered. "We'll get right on to that."

"Please shower first."

2 – The garage

"Really?" Tony squawked. "On one of my _cars_? Get off there!"

Bucky cleared his throat, and reluctantly pushed at Steve. With much grumbling, he extracted himself from his boyfriend, rolling his eyes while Tony covered his face and began exclaiming dramatically that no amount of brain bleach could fix this. Bucky chuckled, and pecked Steve on the lips.

"We were this close to getting off _on_ there," he said.

Tony made a noise of disgust. "Get. Out. Of. My. Garage. Take your creepy auto-kink elsewhere, and leave my babies alone."

Steve and Bucky backed off, grinning at each other while Tony bitched to JARVIS about needing a long hose and the strongest car detergent science had created.

3 – The gym

A sweaty, private sparring match had led to Steve being spread open on a gym mat, Bucky's tongue exploring between his legs. He was groaning, hips trying to move upwards but being stopped by Bucky's metal arm. Soon recognising Steve's impatience, Bucky moved up, slicked himself with saliva, and pushed inside. Sometimes they just couldn't wait; and if anyone else could see Steve like this, could they blame Bucky for… _needing_ to be in him?

They were strong, and experienced, and prepared for every eventuality. To be frank, it wasn't the first time they'd forgotten themselves while exercising together.

The sound of a door opening and closing was distant, and neither were in a state to register it until the creak of someone sitting on a nearby chair. Both Steve and Bucky's heads snapped around to see who it was.

"Really?" Natasha said, drawing out the word. "Is 'private sparring session' just a euphemism for hot sex?"

"Starting to look that way," Steve admitted. "Uh… did you want us to leave?" Bucky swirled his hips, just a little, and Steve's eyes closed tightly. Natasha chuckled warmly.

"On the contrary," she said. "I'm just here to enjoy the show."

Bucky looked down at Steve, and shrugged. Steve's eyes glinted, and he yanked his lover into a kiss.

4 – The shooting range

Tony had set up an indoor firing range for Clint, with extra lanes for anyone else who wanted to practise or hone their skills. They were even trying to teach Thor how to use a gun, which he kept dismissing as a plaything, despite the damage he'd seen such weapons do. Now that Bucky was living in Stark Tower as well, he used the shooting range as much as Clint, and the others sometimes watched. It was less about the accuracy, and more about the way the muscles in Clint's arms flexed, and the dark look in Bucky's eyes whenever he gave his entire focus to his target.

It was a look which was now sometimes directed at Steve, regardless of which of them was topping. In this case, when it was just Steve visiting Bucky, they were soon kissing in the booth. Kisses turned to wandering hands. Fingers unzipped jeans, the sounds loud in the suddenly-quiet room. There was an annoyed grunt in the next booth. Before either could get a really good grip on the other, Clint had rounded the corner into their space, and glared at them.

"Really," he said. "I will shoot you if you don't take this elsewhere. And I'm the one holding actually weapons, instead of another guy's dick."

Raising a hand in a gesture of surrender, Steve withdrew his other hand. Bucky helped him tidy up, and then they filed out of the booth. Clint kept scowling until they left the range, and then grimaced. There was no way he was disinfecting anything. They could damn well take care of that by themselves later.

In the meantime, he'd have to put up a notice for the others. Or get JARVIS to warn them.

5 – The locker room

"Mmm, that's it," Bucky murmured as Steve kissed down his neck, licking up the droplets of water from the shower. Stark had such nice showers. (Steve had such a wicked tongue.)

"Like that, do you?"

"Don't stop, Steve."

"Bossy," Steve said fondly. He squeezed Bucky's hips, loving the slight give before meeting pure muscle. He sucked another bruise onto Bucky's collarbone, and ground their pelvises together, shivering at the friction. "You liked having an audience, didn't you? You liked it when Natasha watched us. I felt how you got harder inside me." Bucky moaned. "Do you like being watched when we're doing this?"

" _Yes_."

"Really?" Steve nearly slipped as he turned in surprise. Thor was beaming at them from the shower door. He must have forgotten something. "I was informed that orgies after a battle are uncommon in your country."

"Not exactly an orgy when it's just the two of us," Bucky said. Steve secreted his hand down between them and began to jerk Bucky off lightly.

"Do you wish me to join you?"

"Uh, that's okay, Thor," Steve said over his shoulder, grinning inwardly at Bucky's suppressed whimpers. "This is more… life-reaffirming between lovers than celebratory sex."

"Ah," Thor said, nodding, still smiling. "Very well. Carry on, my shield brothers." And then he left. Bucky met Steve's doe eyes.

"Maybe next time?" he suggested. Steve laughed.

+1

DING! The doors opened smoothly after only a second's pause, which should've been a warning sign. But if there'd been any danger, JARVIS would have advised them.

This was possibly in retaliation for the number of times the AI had had to organise a clean-up wherever Bucky and Steve had been. This time, however, they weren't the ones caught in flagrante delicto in a public place.

"Really?" Bucky drawled, much like Natasha. Director Fury gave them a poisonous glare, and Steve nearly hid behind Bucky. Agent Coulson's face turned bright red – more so than it already was – and he turned his back to pull his clothes into place again. Fury was more slow and deliberate about it, and his gaze flicked to where Bucky's hand was blocking the sensor, preventing the elevator doors from sliding shut. Steve considered dragging him away, and maybe they'd both live to see another day.

"Can we help you, Barnes?" Fury said, his tone making it very clear that the only help he wanted to give involved throwing Bucky out an open window.

"Maybe," Bucky said, elongating the 'm'. "Or maybe we could help you?"

"It would be good if you could… not mention this," Coulson said, still unable to meet their eyes. Steve felt probably just as awkward, and could sympathise.

"Not talking about that," Bucky said.

"O-oh?"

"Nope," Bucky said. "Talking about the fact that our floor is closer than the guest quarters. In fact, we were headed there just now, if you wanted to join us."

Steve noted the way Bucky's eyes slid up and down both men's forms, and then he grinned lasciviously at Steve. He arched an eyebrow, asking Steve's opinion.

After a moment, Steve said, "The bed _is_ very accommodating, if you're interested."

**Author's Note:**

> From round 23, page 10, of the Avengers kink meme:
> 
> "After Bucky's gotten back to as normal as he can be, Steve and he are making up for lost time, screwing in basically every room they're allowed access to in the tower just because Steve's floor often seems too far away.  
> Of course this leads to the five times they get walked in on by various members of the team* and the one time they walked in on another pair."
> 
> I couldn't get the idea of Fury and Phil being the other pair out of my head. That's probably a consequence of 'Release' as much as anything else. And it seemed kind of random, in a way, despite being listed in the pairings. Ah well.


End file.
